1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mobile communication devices and, more particularly, to such devices that include image capture features.
2. Background of the Invention
Mobile stations have become a part of modern life in most parts of the world. People now can conveniently communicate from virtually anywhere within an industrialized country, and while performing any of a number of activities. For instance, mobile station users can communicate while strolling through a park, exercising at the gym or commuting to work.
Notwithstanding the convenience mobile stations provide, they also can be a source of irritation to some users, such as those who receive a call at an inopportune time or who are not able to break free from a lengthy conversation. Accordingly, there continues to be a need for mobile station features that improve the user experience.